Man, I hate college!
by xFaithfulSkyx
Summary: College life, the life of partying? No not for Kim Crawford she is attending Seaford Prep College, only rich people get in, oh so yall think kim is rich no her father worked for the college, so she got in but not for free she works 3 jobs but to make it worse is the cliques. Jack B, Jerry M, Brett W, and Kai A. The the girls Donna T, Lindsey A, and Grace M. Will Kim find 3 or hate
1. College?

HEY YALL ITS ME I REALLY LIKE HOW THIS STORY IS GOING TO TURN OUT. SO YA HERE IT IS.

**bold= thoughts.**

BTW: KERRY STORY.

-KIM-

'Dad! dont do this to me" I screamed as loud as I could. "Kim...I'm sorry its the only way, i cant afford any other college." he said calmly i hate when he does that.

Hi my name is Kim, Kim Crawford and the reason why im mad is cuz my dad is making me go to college... not just any college but Seaford Prep College. Ugh im so bad at this im 18 i just graduated high school. I live with my father Jim Crawford. My mom died when I was 17 she was driving home and a DUI driver hit her. My dad is a wonderful dad... I have a younger adopted sister her name is Neveah, shes 6.

"Fine.. dad I love you" I said angry but yet happy:/ "Love you too" He gave me a peck on the cheek and left for work. My dad well he works 3 jobs but i help him by working three too. My dad has short Marine hair cut. it was once a sondy brown but lost color whem my mother died. he is in shape runs whenever he can and stays strong for my sis and I. I headed up stairs to pack. "Where are you going Kimmy?" I heard a sweet innocent voice say. "I'm going to college Neveah" I replied as i saw tears in her eyes. "Don't worry i still come visit you every week and we can go to the park and you can come stay in my dorm" I said hopefully. "Okay Kimmy she said as she ran and hugged me

**I cant believe i packed all my clothes in one night.**

"Kim!" My father yelled. "Yes dad?" "Could you go to the store please and get milk and take Neveah?" "of course" I said as i got neveah and headed for the door. I walked into the store and every stared at me maybe it was because im had Neveah most people think she's my daughter, i don't mind it though because i treat her like my daughter. " Kimmy please can I have some candy?" she whined. "Just one honey.. what happens when you have to much candy?" "My teef with rot and ill have a funny smile." " Thats right" I said as i tickled her. she is mildly autistic and so she says teef instead of teeth. "Miss can I help you?" Said a tall young male. "Uhm... Yes where is your broccoli, i cant seem to find it. He kind of chuckled and I just smiled. "Dude that was hilarious, I don't work here this is for poor people." He laughed harder and i began to get angry then multiple men came out. "How old are you" One of them asked. "None of your business." "She's 18" Neveah said. I picked her up and put her on my hip. "Is this your daughter? You slut" "Shut your mouth, how dare you speak like that around little children!" "Kimmy...im not little im all of 6.' She whined. "Me goodbye, By the way that joke wasn't even funny." I shot them a glare and walked off.

-JERRY-

My friends and I attend Seaford Prep College, we are gonna be sophomores this year. But even though we are only sophomores we run the college. Oh ya sorry yo, im' Jerry Martinez, Im 19 years old now. My friends and i were in the Country store playing a little prank. Kai went and acted like a store employee. He walked up to this young woman with a child. "Mis can I help you?" He asked. "Uhm... Yes where is your broccoli, i cant seem to find it." Kai couldn't take it anymore and laughed. "Dude that was hilarious, I don't work here this is for poor people." He laughed. We all walked out into the aisle. "How old are you" Jack asked. "None of your business" she responded with a slight attitude. "Shes 18" The young girl piped up. She picked her up and put her on her hip. "Is this you daughter? You slut." Kai said and we all laughed i could tell she was angry. "Shut your mouth, how dare you speak like that around little children!" "Kimmy...im not little im all of 6.' The younger one whined. " goodbye, By the way that joke wasn't even funny." She shot us a death glare then walked away. "Dude that was crazy i dint think she would say something." Brett said with tears in his eyes. " Lets go. My dad is gonna kill me if he sees this black eye" I said. We walked out then I headed to my dorm. I got to my dorm only to see Milton with his girl Julie studying. "Get a room!" I shouted then laughed but they both shot me a glare. "Damn im going" I then headed to my room plopped down on my bed and relaxed then next morning it was round 10 when i looked out my window and saw someone moving into the dorm across from mine which was the girls side of the building. She had long thick honey blonde hair, but thats all I saw. She gave what looked like to be her dad a hug then i left my room.

**it smelt like bacon and eggs must be from julie and milton. i walked down stairs and out onto the grassy area only to be met by my girl Lindsey Adams, Kai's sister.**

"Hey babe" "Hello.. sexxy" "Omg...guess what!" She screached.

_HOPE YA'LL LIKE THIS I DO SO YA LEAVE COMMENTS AND YA CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS APPERCIATED. _


	2. Why Me?

**BOLD= THOUGHTS**

Hope ya'll like this.

Previously:

-Jerry-

"Hey babe" "Hello.. sexxy" "Omg...guess what!" She screeched.

-Jerry- Now.

"What babe?" "Did you see the new girl? I hear shes poor" "I havent seen her face but ive seen the back of her is he the one with long blond hair?" I asked. "Ya thats her and you better stay away from her!" "Why would i go outt with someone who is poor?" She just stared then devoured my face.

**I wonder what the girls face looks like? Was she pretty or ugly? Was she a sweet girl or rude? I wonder how she got into this school. Oh well i gotta head to class.  
**

"Yo did you here about that party tonight?!" Brett yelled. "Naw where it at?" I asked curiously. "Some chicks dorm." "Ya we can go." We walked to class.

-THAT NIGHT- -KIM-

I worked tonight, but I also had Neveah with me. I work at the diner around the corner from the college, I work from 9:00pm to 1:30am. So im pretty sure Neveah will fall asleep in one of the booths. I t was about 10:30 when a group of boys walked in then i realized they were the boys from the store.

**Great just great why does this happen to me.**

"Hi, what can i get for you?" "Ill just get a super salad and water"Said a brown haired boy. "Okay and you?" "the same." Another brown haired boy with longer hair said. "And you?" "Just a bacon salad and a tea no lemon." A Latino said. "And you?" "A coffee please, thats all." A mid lengthed blonde haired boy said. "It'll be out soon." "Kimmy? could i please color?" "Yes sweetie. I'll get it for you go sit in a booth." The next thing i know she was talking to those boys. "Im so sorry, Neveah what did I tell?" 'Go sit in a booth..." "And...?" "Don't talk to strangers" "Good no go sit in that booth little girl." I said as i got back up from kneeling form her height. "I'm so sorry." "Hey your the girl from the store we played the prank on?" The blonde said. "Am I, Sorry I cant remember." I said with an attitude. I walked back gave em their drinks and food. "Here y-" "Kimmy, Im tired!" "Okay sweetie hold on." "Here your food." "Maybe you shouldnt bring your daughter to work." The latino said. "Maybe you should mind your business, is she bothering you?!" "Well ki-" "I dont think she is" I yelled as i walked away. "Excuse me Blondie!" "Don't call her blondie!" Neveah shouted. "Yep thats her daughter" One yelled. The next thing i know Neveah is over there yelling at them.

-JERRY-

We walked into the diner. **_(A/N SAME CONVO DIDNT THINK YOU WANTED TO READ IT AGAIN)_** The little one cam up to us."Hi do you want to color with me?" "Yea sure." Brett said. "Im so sorry, Neveah what did I tell?" 'Go sit in a booth..." "And...?" "Don't talk to strangers" "Good no go sit in that booth little girl." she said as she got back up from kneeling form her height. "I'm so sorry." "Hey your the girl from the store we played the prank on?" Kai said. "Am I, Sorry I cant remember." she said with an attitude. She walked back gave us our drinks and food. "Here y-" "Kimmy, Im tired!" "Okay sweetie hold on." "Here your food." "Maybe you shouldnt bring your daughter to work." I said. "Maybe you should mind your business, is she bothering you?!" "Well ki-" "I dont think she is" She yelled as she walked away. "Excuse me Blondie!" "Don't call her blondie!" the young girl shouted. "Yep thats her daughter" Jack yelled. "Don't yell ast her you don't know her!" She screamed her face turning red and tears coming out her eyes. "Yo chill little girl" I said. "Excuse me did you just tell her to chill? What kind of human says that to a 6 year old?" The blonde asked. "Come on Baby Girl"She said.

**Fnd out to see what happens next:)**


End file.
